The Cyan Cross' Alchemist's Nightmare
by einetatdesmordes
Summary: this is just a part of the story, it can't even be followed because this is sort of in the middle of it. please note that this story is IN PROGRESS.it is about the friendship of Alphonse Elric another Alchemist..


Al sat with his knees at his chin while he watched the young boy sleeping, for once he had actually looked peacful.

Alphonse reached his hand toward the boy's face and swept his hair from his eyes while gently brushing his hand against his cheek.

He quickly brought his hand back, he stopped and stared at it, with his heart pounding.

Why did he do this? why was he feeling these emotions.

Did he...love a boy?

He shook his head he wanted to shake these thoughts from his his mind away.

I'd always thought my first love was going to be a girl..., why was it a boy!

he thought, he was just simply confused. He wasn't gay..what would Ed think.

Al looked back to the boy and felt ill with himself.

The boy moved a bit in his sleep, moaning. Was he having a dream?

Alphonse suddenly jumped up silently he got up and began clamboring back up into his bed..

Al watched kai move around more until he saw a jerk underneath the covers on the other side of the room of him.

Kai had bolted upright in his bed, panting hard..."its only a bad dream" he said softly rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on that he grabbed from the nightstand beside him.

"Al..,...Al?" he whispered.

Alphonse layed still and continued to pretend he was sleeping as if he hadn't heard him he closed his eyes.

"...I shouldn't wake him, but.." Kai said worriedly, he had broken out in a sweat. He wanted to someone to talk to.

Al couldn't help him self ..so he replied back..

"Yes, kai?" he said turning his head down to look at him as he saw kai's back to him, the boy sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alphonse climbed down the stairs of the bunk bed and slowly approaced the boy.

Kai held his face in his hands, Al wondered if he was crying.

Al apprehensivly reached his hand towards him and placed it on his shoulder.

"Are...are you okay?" he asked.

"No." Kai said, he wasn't crying but he sounded distressed.

"I..keep ..having these nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes..Al,...I think Iv'e done something in my past I can't remember. Something horrible. And now..its coming back to haunt me."

Al's eyes widened and he looked in those sad pitiful lifeless grey blue eyes of his.

"It's okay..go ahead, fear me."

"No.." Al said gently, he moved closer, sat down next to Kai and then suddenly, embraced him in a gentle hug.

Kai's back straighted up, Al felt sadly as if he were hugging an ironing board.

He let go suddenly. "I'm sorry I don't..know where that came from..excuse me"

Al said getting up,

"no wait!" Kai whispered reaching his hand out.

"why did you let go?"

Al just stood there dumbfounded, looking into his eyes.

"I...er..got embarressed."

Kai had only smiled at Al's embarressment which made Al even more embarressed and it made his heart melt.

The young priest's smile was geniune for once.

Al sat back down next to the boy, outside their window they watched silently as it started to gently rain and the wind blew gently in the trees.

"I miss my home back at the church, but I appreciate you keeping me here and hiding me from the state Alphonse Elric." Kai said.

Alphonse was afraid what he might hear next from the boy..and his fear came true.

"But I must leave as you know..I am not safe..these dreams,..worry me."

"But..it dosn't matter to me! I want to help you stop your curse.." Al exclaimed but in a gentle concerned whisper.

"Theres no type of cure for me.." Kai trailed off looking up at the moon.

Al sat back down on the bed and stared at Kai, not even meaning to. Kai had stayed with Al now for approximatly 4 months and a week now..they had both grown so attached to each other in such a short time.

Kai looked to Al as he had began to notice he was looking straight at him the entire time.

"...Al?" Kai said with a raised eyebrow.

Alphonse shook out of his state.

"I'm so sorry..um.." he turned red and embarressed.

Kai looked at him with an utmost serious expression for only 5 seconds..(to Al it seemed like hours..) ...is he mad at me? Al thought then until suddenly Kai gently took Alphonse's face and kissed him on the lips.

Al sat there in shock afterwords.

And Kai looked away from him immediatly and folded his hands on his laps.

"...why'd you stop?" Kai said in a dreamy voice smiling from ear to ear.

"I ..I didn't know you were..gay." Alphonse said shaking.

Al walked back to the other side of the room and crawled back into his own bed and turned his back on Kai. He felt somewhat angry..why did Kai do that to him? he was so unprepared for this.

"Alphonse...I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..I'm sorry I didn't know you were straight..I thought you were ..nevermind .."

Alphonse was curled up, and sniffing and crying as softly and quietly as possible.

Ed had Winry, Roy had Riza and so forth..alphonse was always alone..

"Kai, its alright." Al said very monotone.

"Are you sur- Yes..leave it alone for tonight." Al interupted..and they never spoke another word to each other until the next morning.


End file.
